1. Field of the Invention
The present inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to write a tag of an image forming apparatus based on near field communication (NFC).
2. Description of the Related Art
As mobile communication technologies develop and mobile communication terminals have become popular, mobile terminals such as smartphones, tablet PCs, PDA, etc. replace conventional personal computers. In the field of image forming apparatuses such as printers, scanners, facsimiles, copiers, or multifunctional peripherals (MFPs), a technology of directly operating an image forming apparatus with a mobile terminal, without using a PC, is being developed.
In particular, to overcome the limitations of an interface of a mobile terminal and to guarantee mobility, communication between an image forming apparatus and a mobile terminal is performed in a wireless manner. However, a wireless connection process according to a conventional technology is not only complicated and inconvenient, but also requires that a user have previous knowledge about a wireless network.
In addition, since a mobile application provided to operate an image forming apparatus on a mobile terminal is operated in an environment different from a PC environment, a user who is not familiar with the operation of the mobile application may have difficulty operating the image forming apparatus.